mlpfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Spike
Spike är en lila och grön bebisdrake. Han är Twilight Sparkles assistent och en av huvudkraktärerna i My Little Pony Vänskap är magisk. Hans förmåga att magskt leverera rullar till och från Prinsessan Celestia med hans eldandning visas i de flesta avsnitten. Spike är massivt förtjust i en av Twilights vänner, Rarity. Spike är också massiv.__TOC__ Utveckling Spikes utseende är mer baserad på hans Generation 1 inkarnation än hans Generation 3 version, med några få modifikationer gjorda av Lauren Faust. Han är också den andra medlemmen av huvudkaraktärerna som tog del i original My Little Pony serien, tillsammans med Applejack. Under alla hans inkarnationer, har han alltid varit en bebis-drake med grön kam och ibland är kroppen rosa. Förutom i hans G3 inkarnation där han är en tusen år gammal drake med orange kam, lila hår och ibland en blå kropp. Skildring i serien Personlighet Lekfullhet s missöde i Vädra ut vintern.]] Spike är något sarkastisk och kan ibland skratta åt andras missöden; i Tygla skvallret hittar han på parodier på ponnyernas namn efter att de utsatts för giftlek; i Vädra ut vintern gör han narr av Twilights förfärliga fågelbotillverkning och skridskoåkning. Dock är han hjälpsam och stödjande gentemot Twilight—i Lesson Zero, exempelvis, var Spike den enda av huvudkaraktärerna som tog Twilights oro om att missa en rapport till Prinsessan Celestia på allvar. Han är ofta defensiv om hans maskulinitet och avvisar saker som han anser "tjejiga". Hans förakt är ofta bara hans yttre. I Biljettballaden, exempelvis, hånar Spike om idén att delta i det "rys-pysiga tjej-larvet" genom avsnittet, men är överlycklig när Prinsessan Celestia skickar honom en biljett i slutet till Den stora galoppgalan. Han är en lättroad drake: Han njuter av välkomstfesten Pinkie ordnar för Twilight i Vänskap är magisk, del 1, och äter godis hastigt vid Nightmare Night. Detta kan bero på hans ätstörningar som tvingar honom att hela tiden konsumera mat. Känslighet Spike är något lättad att Fluttershy var oskadd efter att ha trott att hon var i fara i Känna Pinkie-skarpt och han kramar henne entusiastiskt. Spike kan, trots sin vanliga förtroende, också vara osäker ibland, som i Uggle-slutet gott, allting gott, när han tror Twilight har ersatt honom med en uggla, Owloysius. Fluttershy och Rainbow Dash påpekar för Twilight att han kanske är oroad över att Owloysius kommer ersätta honom, men Twilight Sparkle anser det "galet" och förutsätter att "Spike vet att han inte kan ersättas." Spike vill gärna få folk att tro att han också har känslor. Spike bryr sig om Twilights oro när hon har svårt att klara av att vara efter med sina studier i Lesson Zero, och så småningom kontaktar Prinsessan Celestia för att lindra Twilights bekymmer. Generositet och girighet Spike mognar magiskt genom sin girighet in Secret of My Excess. I början av avsnittet ger han generöst hans högst eftertraktade ädelsten till Rarity fastän han sparade den för sin födelsedag. Pinkie Pie nämner på hans födelsedagsfest att Cakes har gjort en speciell present till honom och han går till Sockerbitshörnan för att hämta den. På vägen ut krockar han med Cheerilee, som ger honom en improviserad present när hon får reda på att det är hans födelsedag. Spike börjar locka fram presenter från ponnyer med hans födelsedag som ursäkt, vilket leder till att han växer till en gänglig "tonåring" nästa dag. Twilight tar med honom till en doktor och sen en veterinär, men båda misslyckas med att diagnostisera honom eftersom de inte har någon erfarenhet av drakar. Hon har sedan med honom till Zecora som förklarar att hans girighet gör så han växer. Genom hela avsnittet växer han sig större, och utvecklar mer ödleliknande egenskaper, som långsmala pupiller och en lång tunn kluven tunga. Till skillnad från de andra två drakar i serien så saknar han vingar, och förlorar gradvis sitt språk under uppväxten: som tonåring stammar han bara "Spike vill ha!", och ännu senare ryter han bara. Delvis för hans stämband har blivit igenväxta med fett. .]] Spike kidnappar Rarity, härjar i Ponyville och får även konfronteras med Underskruvarna, vars ansträngningar att stoppa honom misslyckas. Rarity, som inte inser att hennes tillfångatagare är Spike, tillrättavisar honom för hans beteende. Spike ser att hon bär ett halsband med ädelstenen han gav henne tidigare, och en återblickssekvens visar att han ger Rarity ädelstenen i förstapersonsperspektiv. Detta minne av generositet förvandlar magiskt honom tillbaka till hans ursprungliga storlek, vilket får honom att förlora sitt grepp om berget de var på. De två faller till marken och Spike försöker erkänna för Rarity att han är förälskad i henne, men hon stoppar han mitt i en mening med en mild hov till hans mun och en tillgivet leende. De blir räddade av Rainbow Dash och Fluttershy, och i slutet av avsnittet kommer Spike fram till att han hellre skulle vara generös, eftersom girighet inte kan jämföras med att ge. Assistent till Twilight Sparkle Kläckning Som föl i en återblick från Cutie Mark krönikorna står Twilight Sparkle inför ett inträdesprov för Celestias Skola för begåvade enhörningar. Testet innebär kläckning av ett drakägg – en som råkade innehålla bebisen Spike.Först hade hon svårt att använda magin från hennes horn; men explosionen från Rainbow Dashs sonic rainboom lyckades frigöra Twilight latenta kraft som inte bara kläcker Spike, men förstorar honom flera gånger tills han liknar en vinglös vuxen drake, hans verkliga form. Prinsessan Celestia noterar händelsen och närmar sig Twilight för att lugna henne; magin är då ogjort och Twilight återgår till hennes normala tillstånd, och så gör även Spike. Hans ägg är färgat i nyanser av lila i avsnittet trotts att han talade om för Fluttershy i Vänskap är magisk, del 1 att han kläcktes från ett "sött litet lila-grönt ägg". Deras samtal börjar efter att Fluttershy entusiastiskt berättar för Twilight att hon aldrig har sett en bebisdrake innan, och ber honom berätta allt om honom för henne. Lauren Faust tog på sig att utreda dessa händelser, som omfattas i sektionen nedan. Filling different roles Spike, som är Twilights assistent (se: slav), flyttar med henne till Ponyville i Vänskap är magisk, del 1.Genom hela serien skickar han brev mellan Twilight och Prinsessan Celestia genom han förmåga att andas eld. Han läser också breven som tas emot och skriver de brev som ska skickas, samt att han hjälper till att hämta och orgaisera böcker. När Celestia skickar Twilight till Ponnyville för att fira Summer Sun Celebration, försöker Spike muntra upp henne, genom att berätta att Celestia har ordnat så dem ska bo i ett bibliotek. Twilight säger till Spike att ta hand om Fluttershy's djur i Drakblyg eftersom ponnyn inte är där. Han stannade också i huset i The Return of Harmony, part 2 för att städa upp som den duktiga assistent (se: slav) han är. Twilight nämner Spike till "Den nya Rainbow Dash" i The Return of Harmony Part 2. Hon har tröttnat på hennes vänners negativitet och väljer att Spike ska ha på sig halsbandet för The Element of Loyalty istället för att leta upp Rainbow Dash. Spike blir orolig att Rainbow Dash "kommer få reda på att han har låtsas vara henne" och ryser åt tanken. Trötthet Twilight viftar bort Spikes trötthet (se: lathet) i Vänskap är magisk, del 2 som att han bara är en bäbis; hon bäddar ner honom i hans hundsäng (se: budgetsäng ((se: slavsäng))) medan hon och hennes vänner går ut för att leta efter Elements of Harmony. Han är trött i början på Vädra ut vintern också, eftersom Twilight vaknar orimligt tidigt. Hans trötthet oroar Twilight i Uggle-slutet gott, allting gott, och hon hittar en ny assistent (se: husdjur), Owloysius, för att underlätta Spikes jobbande. Den nya assistenten gör att Spike blir avundsjuk; Spike är helt säker på att Owloysius kommer ta hans plats som assistent (se: slav), och går så långt som att försöka sätta dit ugglan genom att använda en leksaksmus och ketchup för att få det att se ut som mord. Twilight fångar Spike i akten, och säger att hon är besviken på han och hur han beter sig. Spike tar det här som bevis på att Twilight inte älskar honom mer, och rymmer långt hemifrån; fast Twilight och ugglan lyckas spåra han och räddar hans massiva liv. Den dagen, skriver Spike ett vänskapsbrev istället för Twilight. Förälskad i Rarity Spike får en crush på Rarity precis när dom ses i. Vänskap är magisk, del 1. Han har för bra längder för hon i Green Isn't Your Color, han offrar sig själv för Rarity att använda till att göra klänningar. I Boast Busters, prövar att charma för henne med en mustach. Hursomhelst så funkade inte detta riktigt som han hade tänkt sig. Spike tänker att kanske mustachen inte var tillräckligt, och han funderar på att lägga till ett skägg också. Spike är beskyddande av Rarity i En hund och ponny show. Även om han är överrumplad av Diamond Dogs, försöker han fortfarande rädda henne på olika sätt, som att använda diamanten han fick av henne, som han håller väldigt kär (det är mat), som bete för Diamant Hundarna. Han fantiserar om att rädda Rarity som en maskulin riddare, som tar slut när han dras tillbaka till verkligheten och nästan pussar Applejack som stod brevid honom. Rarity har inga känslor tillbaka dock, vilket är förståerligt. Spike behandlar sina känslor som en hemlighet i Green Isn't Your Color, även fast hans känslor är så uppenbara för andra ponnyer att han är sedd med en tröja med Rarity på, omringad av ett hjärta som ett visuellt skämt. Pinkie Pie , som är lika medveten om "hemligheten" som andra ponnyer, låtsas ändå vara förvånad när Spike berättar det för henne. När han och Rarity faller mot en säker död i Secret of My Excess, försöker han erkänna sina känslor för henne, men hon hushar honom med en hov, ett tyst sätt att säga att hon redan vet. Färdigheter Magisk eldandning Spike har kraften att skicka brev emellan Twilight Sparkle och Princess Celestia. Han skickar brev genom att blåsa dem upp i luften och iväg. Han skickar flera brev samtidigt i Den avspisande gripen, och skickar biljetter till Galan i The Ticket Master. Han har sina gränser dock: Twilight hittar honom på golvet i fosterställning, stönande och hållandes om sin mage, efter Prinsessan Celestia skickar för många brev i The Return of Harmony Part 2. Han är fortfarande lite böjd på ceremonin i slutet av avsnittet, när han står jämte Celestia. Celestia kommer och hämtar brevet själv en gång, i Känna Pinkie-skarpt, precis när Spike tänker skicka iväg brevet från bibliotekets balkong. Spike's eld har olika effekt på olika saker. I Den avspisande gripen, hickar han och råkar skicka iväg brev till Celestia, så som han också kan göra med flit. I Uggle-slutet gott, allting gott, råkar han elda upp en bok genom att nysa. Han kan också använda sin eld till att laga mat, som i I knipa och En fågel i hoven. Lauren Faust utvecklade på Spikes förmåga att andas eld. Gräva efter ädelstenar I episoden En hund och ponny show, gräver Spike upp ädelstenar för Rarity. Han använder flera olika tekniker, som att gräva som en hund, använda sin svans som en spade, och att hoppa med sin svans som en jackhammer. Han verkar inte tröttna av metoden alls. Spikes fjäll är tjocka nog (eller är det hans fett?) så att Rarity kan använda han som en nåldyna i Du klär dig inte i grönt, dock är hans svans inte lika skyddad eftersom han verkar vara i smärta när han trampar på den. Kommentera och meddela Över seriens gång har Spike visat sin entusiasm över att meddela och rapportera event. Hans första rapport är i Höstvädersvänner när han kommenterar på Iron Pony tävlingarna, och han blir ganska besviken när Pinkie Pie blir utsedd till kommentator i Running of the Leaves. Men hon frågar om han vill hjälpa till, och då blir han glad. Han fortsätter den här rollen i Lämpad för framgång, där han kommenterar Rarity's modeshow. I Hearth's Warming Eve, kommenterar han Canterlot 's Hearth's Warming Eve show. Spela piano I I knipa, spelar han piano för Pinkie Pie's musiknummer. Spike i My Little Pony filmen 1986 spelar också piano. Kostvanorna Spike har en järnmage och är en verkligen en allätare. Hans kärlek för att äta ädelstenar framkommer i flera avsnitt. När han hittar buffalo i I knipa, visar dom han respekt genom att mata han med ädelstenar. Rarity tar med han på ädelstensjakt i En hund och ponny show med löftet av mat, några av ädelstenarna hon hittar. Pinkie Pie tvingar ett falskt erkännande av honom i Ensamfest genom att muta honom med mat; han blir rädd för hennes konstiga beteende, men mölar glatt i sig ädelstenarna när Pinkie är klar med att förhöra honom. Tidigare i serien, i Biljettballaden, går han till ett café med Twilight och frågar om dom serverar ädelstenar, men nöjer sig med friterat hö. Han äter doughnuts i Den bästa kvällen medans han väntar på att ponnyerna ska bli klara på Grand Galloping Gala, och äter även muffins från soporna som tidigare hade förgiftat halva staden, i Applebuck Season. Det är inte ovanligt att Spike äter från soporna. Större Spike Spike framställs som en vuxen, eller åtminstone större än han brukar, i tre olika avsnitt. Första gången är i hans fantasi i En hund och ponny cirkus, som beskrivs i sektionen förälskad i Rarity. Andra gången är i Cutie Mark krönikorna, som beskrivs i sektionen kläckning. Tredje gången och främsta skildring är i avsnittet Secret of My Excess, som beskrivs i sektionen generositet och girighet. Manlig Spike Väntar.jpg|Spike i hans fantasi, som en älskvärd riddare. Spike gigantisk huvud sticker ur torn S1E23.png|Spike i Twilight Sparkles återblick, som blev gigantisk av hennes magi. Spike_fullvuxen.png|Spike i Secret of My Excess som blev monstruösa av girighet enligt Zecora. Övriga skildringar Lauren Faust Lauren Faust, seriens utvecklare, har sagt att, efter Twilights test, så var det Celestia som uppfostrade och tränade Spike innan han slutade upp som Twilights assistent (se: slav) senare i livet, eftersom Princess Celestia tyckte att dom hörde hemma tillsammans eftersom det var Twilight Sparkle som kläckte honom. Faust säger senare att ägg-kläckar-testet var ordnat för Twilight av Princess Celestia eftersom Prinsessan kände hennes samband till Elements of Harmony, men säger att serien behandlar historian annorlunda. Teacher of a Day beskrivning Spike är en bäbisdrake med ett stort jobb - Han är Twilight Sparkles assistent (se: slav) nummer ett! De två har varit vänner ända sen Twilight Sparkle's första dag på Prinsessan Celestia's skola för begåvade enhörningar i Canterlot. När Prinsessan Celestia skickar Twilight till Ponyville för att lära sig om vänskapens magi, var Spike vid hennes sida hela tiden. Och när Prinsessan har ett meddelande till Twilight, skickar hon ett brev till Spike. När Spike rapar så är han inte oförskämd - Han tar emot ett brev från Prinsessan Celestia! När ponnyerna vill berätta för Celestia om deras äventyr, så skickar Spike ett brev till Canterlot i ett moln av drakeld. Citat Framträdanden :Se även karaktärers framträdanden Spike framträder i alla avsnitt förutom avsnitten åtta, tolv, sexton och sjutton av säsong ett och nio och tolv av säsong två. Leksaker :Huvudartikel: Leksaker En Spike figur är ikluderad i Twilight Sparkles Ballong och Kungliga vänner sagoset, vilket säljs i Sverige. Kuriosa *Fluttershy kallar Spike en "bebisdrake" i Vänskap är magisk, del 1, och senare i en återblick i The Cutie Mark Chronicles blir Spike kläckt från ett drakägg av Twilight, vilket gör honom flera år yngre än Twilight och hennes vänner. Kopplat med de hundra års tupplur som draken tog i Drakblyg, är det uppenbart att drakar växer till sin fulla storlek mycket långsamt och kan möjligen leva i tusentals år. *Spike föredrar att äta ädelstenar över ponnymat, vilket visas i Biljettballaden och upprepade avsnitt. *I första avsnittet när han berättar om slitt liv för Fluttershy så nämner han att han kläcktes ur ett lila och grönt ägg. I avsnittet The Cutie Mark Chronicles visas det att hans ägg var lavendelfärgat med mörkare lila prickar, förutsatt att draken som Twilight kläckte var Spike. *Spike är den enda huvudkaraktären som inte har ett husdjur. Han har tagit hand om olika varelser innan, bland annat Fluttershys djur i Drakblyg och en Parasitälva i Århundradets svärm. *I avsnittet Den avspisande gripen nämner Spike att han är brandsäker, men i Owl's Well That Ends Well blir hans taggar något brända av den vilda draken. *Spike låter varje ponny veta vad han tycker om vad han anser vara alltför sentimentala, hjärtvärmande situationer genom att sticka ut tungan och pekar ett finger i sin mun för att visa avsky. I slutet av Biljettballaden, när de sex ledande ponnyerna kramar varandra så reagerar Spike på situationen i kombination med det faktum att han är på väg att rapa upp ett meddelande från Prinsessan Celestia och Applejack ger en tillrättavisning. *Spike kan höras nynna signaturmelodin i Den avspisande gripen. *Scootaloo nämner att Spike berättade för henne att Zipline är häftigt i The Cutie Mark Chronicles. *I Vädra ut vintern, när Twilight försöker väcka Spike så frågar han om det är hans mamma och blir besviken när det är Twilight och säger "du är inte min mamma" trots att han förmodligen aldrig har sett sin mamma. Referenser de:Spike en:Spike es:Spike it:Spike no:Spike pl:Spike Kategori:Karaktärer Kategori:Drakar Kategori:Hanar Kategori:Säsong 1 Kategori:Säsong 2 Kategori:Säsong 3 (kommer snart)